


A Man Like John

by MinnieOne



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieOne/pseuds/MinnieOne
Summary: A get together story between John and an OC (Anna). Lots of Lemons and heavy smut (after chapter one). Anna's father is sick and in the hospital but the only thing he's asks of the Shelby family is to look after his not so little girl who's just moved back to Small Heath to take care of him. From day one, Anna starts to feel like part of their family but feels a little something more for John. John on the other hand, doesn't like the way his brother Tommy already starts to use her.





	1. John Fucking Shelby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.
> 
> A/N: 1. Excuse my grammar & punctuation mistakes 2. Please comment and review

When the daily newspapers came round, my father would always take a quick look at the races before throwing it all into the fire. A Peaky Blinder himself, he never uttered a bad word about the Shelby's and wouldn't stand for an ill word in our home, and that included the papers.

To an extent, my father tried to keep me out the Blinder business, being a young girl and all, but he wasn't a foolish man. He knew too well the types of dangers growing a daughter in a place like Small Heath could bring. He had no intentions of sheltering me from the world. Instead he did his best to prepare me for it. So from when I was young he taught me how to use a gun and a knife and how to manage books. Taught me about horses, gambling and tricks boys used to get into your knickers.

When I got a little older my parents sent me away to live with my aunt out in the country to get a higher education. But as much as I was grown and educated, I came back home to Birmingham when I was finished. In all honesty I felt he needed me, much more so after my mother passed.

Only a month after moving back, my father ended up in the hospital and by the very next day two Shelby's stood on my doorstep with their take on the matter.

I placed a cup of tea in front of them at our little table in the kitchen and they both nodded their thanks as I sat with them.

"So let me get straight to the point Anna," he began, never touching his tea. "Small Heath isn't a place for a young women with no family."

I couldn't help but look to my cup, fidgeting with the thin handle, knowing he wasn't completely wrong. My father was all I really had here. All my other friends and family were hours away.

"I understand what your saying but I can't just leave him here, not like this," I replied, shaking my head. "I just can't. He's my father. It isn't right."

"We don't expect you to leave sweetheart," he replied and I frowned slightly confused.

"Then what exactly are you suggesting Mr. Shelby?"

"Call me Tommy," he replied and Polly simply continued to sip her tea, yet to say a single word. "Anna, you have to understand, your father is like family to me. So in a way that makes you family and like family, I went to see him last night and I asked him if he needed anything. Do you know what he said to me?"

I shook my head, "no."

"All he's asked of me and my family is that we look after his little girl, you, and that's exactly what we entered to do," he replied.

"That's very sweet of you Tommy but I'm not a child. I can very well take care of myself."

"I'm sure you can sweetheart but from what your father tells me, you've just finished college and not working yet. So I suggested that until you find something more your liking, you could replace him down at my betting shop."

"The betting shop?" I laughed. "And what did my father think of that?"

"He approved and you'll also be pleased to know that we're now a legitimate business with an official betting license," he said with a proud smile.

It hit me as a complete and utter surprise. The way people talked about some of the things that went on in that little shop, I honestly thought it would've been the last place he would've wanted me to work. I shook my head in complete disbelief. Father must be losing his bloody mind in that hospital bed. He couldn't be serious and I'm sure it was written all over my face.

So Polly finally placed down her cup to the saucer and the porcelain clinked in repose. She then raised up a little in her chair towards me, clasping her hands together. Ready to show me that gentle motherly approach that I more than needed.

"Listen darling, at the end of the day, your father is very sick and rightly very worried about you. From what I understand there are a lot of things he's neglected to tell you since you've come back to live with him. So until he returns home, we can provide you with enough finance and protection that you'll need. It's the least we can do for family," Polly assured me.

 

* * *

 

It was complete and utter chaos in the betting shop after the strike of nine. Men shouting back and forth, laughing, running around with big thick books, betting slips, and little rolled up scraps of paper. A top hat was turned on its head, where people dropped in shillings, that clinked and slid against each other as they piled.

Thick mugs and pails of beer were scattered about the table tops and others had money piled high on top. Two men sorted through the coins and paper currency, making little stacks and checked numbers against a ledger and wrote things with pencil in another.

A tall handsome man stood in front of a long blackboard that took up the entire wall, filling numbers into a grid with chalk as he shouted across the room. He was down to a fitted vest over a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a neat black tie. His slacks matched his vest and his black shoes shined. There was no doubt he was a Blinder. I was definitely in the right place but I couldn't shake the feeling that I knew him.

Cigarette smoke filled the dim room like a thin fog in the early sunlight. I looked around for a familiar face among the workers but didn't recognized anyone just yet. Many looked over at me, tried not to stare. Probably believed I walked into the wrong place and didn't know what to do.

My hair was nicely pinned up, with side bangs running down along my cheeks, touching my chest. I wore a simple burgundy dress and little makeup, trying my best to blend in but I seemed to be the only fucking woman in the bloody place.

"Anna," Tommy called on his approach from his office. He motioned me over with two fingers, ready to show me round. "Right on time, sweetheart. Come on now, follow me." As I followed behind him, I got more than just a glance or two. A few hailed hello, some whistled, smirked or gave me an eye. Typical male behavior. "Careful boys, that's Benny's little girl," Tommy warned, making his way through them, walking me to the board where three more sets of blue stood.

"Anna, these are my brothers, Finn, Arthur, and — "

"John fucking Shelby," I smiled, crossing my arms. "I thought that was you," I said but I had to admit, he was much more handsome now that he'd finally grown up. He was tall, immaculately groomed and well dressed but still had that same bad boy appeal with bright endless Shelby blue eyes and a smile that could make even whores blush.

"Wait, you know him?" Tommy questioned, nearly surprised, taking a quick drag of his cigarette.

I nodded. "You could say that but I haven't seen him since primary school," I replied, turning back to John. "Do you remember me? You use to steal my homework everyday and chuck my dollies in the Cut."

"Jesus Christ John," Arthur chuckled, under his breath and Tommy shook his head. Finally remembering too well the adolescent drama between us. We were always in a constant war in the school yard.

John took the toothpick from his mouth, rolling it between his fingertips then wet his bottom lip. "Yah, how could I forget, little Anna Wellabe. It's good to see you love. You look good," he said, biting his bottom lip.

"Oi! Isn't she the girl that blacked your eye? That was Benny's daughter?" Arthur laughed. "No wonder! Now it makes sense."

"The little prick tortured me," I defended, crossing my arms tighter. "He deserved it."  

"I don't doubt it!" Arthur replied, bending over in a fit of laughs and Finn joined him. "Darkest black eye I'd ever seen," he cackled, slapping John's back, nearly pushing him over. "Like one of them bloody cartoons. Took months to heal!"

"All right Arthur," John spat, annoyed.

"Ol' John-boy was like a whipped dog after that, hurt pride 'n all. Having a little girl half his size shine him up real nice."

"For fuck sakes will you shut up Arthur," John spat, shaking his head, putting back his toothpick as his jaw tightened.

"Alright, John, alright," Arthur laughed.

"Anyways Anna," Tommy sighed, shaking his head before focusing his attention back to me. "While you're here, you'll be helping John with the books. Hopefully you won't have to black his eyes again," he said and Arthur and Finn snickered but John just shook his head. "Polly will also need your help with the count, and some other things like cleaning and filing. Come on, I'll show you round before it gets too busy. Today's a big betting day," he smiled.

John looked down at his hands but glanced up as I walk away, twisting his thick silver pinky ring and Arthur nudged him with his elbow. "Oi, you see the body on that one. Little Anna's grown up quite nice if you ask me. No wonder you use to pick on her John-boy," Arthur replied, slapping his back again.

John's grin grew before finally telling him to, "shut up Arthur."

At the end of the tour, Tommy showed me to the cage, Polly's office. There was a safe, a long table and four grilled service widows with chairs. I put my things on the table, content with staying in here with Polly but when I looked up John was standing in the doorway waiting for me with his hands in his pockets.

"Come on love, you're with me for now."

I followed him back to the blackboard, taking a seat at a small table. From here I had a great view of the chaos. Watching the men run around going up and down, back and forth in circles like ants. Some puffed cigarettes while they went, reminding me of little choo-choo trains while others drank beer from the metal pails.

John placed the thick ledger on the table, focusing back my attention to work. "Today, you can just watch. When the shop closes I'll teach you what it all means and how to run the books," he said before changing a number in one of the spots on the board, beside the horse named Morning Light. I nodded my head even thought I had a pretty good idea already how it all worked but I'm sure I had much more to learn from this lot.

Polly brought me a cup of tea and a biscuit as the morning went on. "So what do you think?" She questioned with a bright loving smile. You could tell she was really proud of all her families many accomplishments.

"It's busy," I replied, but I should have said chaotic.

"You get use to it," she assured me but the chaos never slowed, even when the races started. It actually got worse.

Men still rushed in to listen to the race on the radio and collect what they've won from the prior race but I had to admit, I liked it. It was much better than being cooped up in the house or the hospital and it seemed a lot more fun than any other job I could have gotten in town. But the most entertaining thing to watch had to be John. It was hard not to. He was truly a character, smiling as he sauntered around the place. He had to be the loudest one drawing attention to himself, well besides Arthur that is. No one could beat Arthur in that department.

 

* * *

 

As the day continued to go on a truly brave soul finally made his way over to introduce himself properly. He was kind of handsome with that trademark Blinder style, but there was no doubt he was pure trouble. He wore a high quality custom suit in the shade of light grey, tailored to his slim build. His hair was dark brown with bright eyes of hazel. He took a confident stance in front of the table and I couldn't help but give him a little smile, waiting for the show like the rest of the room. There was no doubt he was a cocky son of a bitch, probably had a bet running he could fuck me in one night.

"I've never seen you around before, the names Francis," he said, pushing his hands in his front pockets. "What's yours sweetheart?"

"You can call me Anna," I replied. "It's nice to meet you, Francis."

He moved a little closer to the table, slightly leaning in, his confident smile never fading. "You know Anna, you're very pretty," he whispered but before I could even attempt to give him my appreciation for his kind words, John made his way over.

"Oi, eyes up," John spat, noticing where Francis's eyes had wondered.

Of course I looked back at him, twisting in my chair to face him. If he scared off this one, no one will ever come over and talk to me but I'm sure that was the point. "Come now John, don't embarrass him," I replied with a frown. "It took a lot of courage for him to come over here and say something to me."

"Embarrass him? He's staring at ya bloody tits," He spat, looking down at me and I rolled my eyes but that only pissed him off more. "Oi, don't roll them eyes at me like you didn't see him."

"He wasn't looking at my tits," I defended and John moved in closer, nearly hovering over me and my heart unexpectedly took off. That intoxicating scent of his cologne invaded and took over my space, while blue eyes pierced right through me.

"Bullshit, if Francis here stares any harder, he'll bloody well see through your dress," John spat, using his thumb to point at Francis and I rolled my eyes again, trying not to focus on my pounding heart.

I shook my head. "Don't be like that John," I replied and soon Arthur had to join the fun, already laughing on his way over.

"You two love birds fighting already?" He chuckled.

"John's making a fuss over nothing."

Arthur sighed, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "What's new."

"You're one to bloody talk, Arthur," John spat.

Poor Francis couldn't take much more. I could see the nervousness growing on his face, hear the other workers snickering around us but it was John who finished him off. He  turned back to Francis. "Aye, don't you have some work you should be doing or something?"

"Right, Right," the poor thing nodded. "Well, um, it was nice to meeting you Anna. I hope you like it here," he finally said before heading back to his station.

I sighed. "You see John, you embarrassed him?"

"I did you a favor," he replied and Arthur nodded in agreement like he was here for the full argument.

"Your father would be pissed if we let you mingle with some of the boys round here. They're just looking for sport and I respect your father too much to just sit back and watch," John replied.

"Yah, he did you a favor sweetheart," Arthur agreed. "Boys like that ain't no good for yah. Sweet girl like yourself needs a proper man," he added but as annoying as they were, it was sweet that they cared so much about me already and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Who said I was even interested in him anyways? I was just bored," I replied, because any man who couldn't stand up to John, wasn't a man that I would ever want. "It's no fun just sitting here watching everyone else work."

"Here then," John said handing me a wet rag. "Since you're so bloody bored, can you help me clean the board and fill in the horses for the next race then?"

"Sure, why not," I sighed, snatching the rag as I stood. "It's better than nothing."

"I bet. Looks like I'll have to keep you busy. You'll get yourself into trouble just sitting here," he grumbled and I smiled to myself.

I took my time cleaning the slots on the board, trying not to erase the lines, and John filled them in as I did. For some reason I felt nervous up here. Can't tell you the last time I felt that. The nerves took on the shape of butterflies in me stomach as we kind of danced around each other. Bumping into each other once or twice, his thick hands preventing me from falling on my ass. He was much stronger now.

Thick hands gripped my waist, placing me back on my feet. "Sorry love."

"John," Tommy called. "Come here."

"Alright Tommy," he replied before looking back to me. "Keep cleaning, I'll be right back," he said and I nodded, trying my best not to feel nervous up here by myself.

When I finally finished he smirked at me on his approach, finally leaving Tommy's office. He stepped so close into me my breath hitched as I looked up to meet his eyes. With his thumb, he gently brushed away some chalk that had found its way to my cheek and his knuckles rested lightly against my skin. He wasn't subtle about it at all and I'm sure he wasn't trying to be.

"There you go sweetheart. Now come on, Tommy has something else for you to do, follow me."

For the rest of the races I sorted through the currencies and Polly, the company treasurer, showed me the ropes on the payouts. Basically how to split up the winnings and pay the betters their earned divided take. My understanding was this was going to be my permanent role. While she paid out I kept track, taking betting slips but my eyes would fall on John every once in a while. Watching him saunter about the shop with that smirk of his.

After a while I noticed I couldn't stop thinking about him. I couldn't ignore the way his smell turned me on or how my heart pumped fast in my ears when he got too close, thumping like a heavy drum in my chest. Let alone the chilling spark that ran across my entire body, starting from where our skin met. Wondering if his lips were as soft as his fingers.

 

* * *

 

A little later in the day, four children plus Finn hurried in from the back door and four of them raced towards John. I watched them run past in a hurry, talking and giggling as they went and I couldn't help but smile. They were beautiful. Two boys and two girls, all blessed with the Shelby good looks and bright sky blue eyes.

John smiled as he crouched down and they hugged him, kissing them on the face one by one. "How was school?" He questioned and they all answered at once. He simply chuckled as they went on and on, just as loud as him. There was no doubt they were his.

"Come on now," Polly called. "Come get something to eat and start your homework. Let your father work."

He watched them run to Polly admiring them, pushing his hands in his pockets.

"Anna," Polly called next. "Would you like to help me with the kids? I could always use an extra hand back here. One of the boys can take over payouts."

"Oh, of course," I smiled.

Polly made the food while I helped with the homework. Finn seemed to struggle the most. The poor boy hated math but loved money and was far behind in his reading and writing.

"He needs to stop missing so many days of school," Polly spat, placing a plate in the middle of the table. "He's always here with his brothers and no one says a word to him about his education. They've all got theirs. He needs his too."

Finn was looking down at his paper, not saying a word and I rubbed his back. The poor thing just needed some encouragement. "She's right you know Finn but you still have time to make it right. You just need to practice and participate," I assured him and he smiled up at me.

"Maybe you could help him after school. You seem like you have patience with them."

I smiled. "Would you like that Finn?" I questioned and he nodded.

***

* * *

 

It wasn't until almost two hours after the last race that the quiet finally found its way into the shop. Polly quickly shut off the radio, happy to finally have some peace in the place.

John was in his office while Tommy went around telling everyone good work and patting them on their shoulders and backs. He smiled at me, on his way over as I made my way out the side room. "Anna, how was your day sweetheart?"

"It was interesting, to say the least. It was good to see what my father is always talking about. He really does loves this place."

He nodded pleased. "I hope you grow to love it too," he replied before heading towards the stairs but I already did. "Good work today, see you in the morning," he said over his shoulder.

A few men stayed behind to finish up while I helped Polly with the clean up. Dumping out mugs of half drunk beers, throwing out useless scraps of paper and pounds of cigarette butts. I swept and she wiped down tables, erasing away the mess of the day, preparing for the next.

When we finished, Polly headed upstairs, taking the children with her for the night. The place was nearly empty after that, until it was only me and John left under the dim shop lights.

As promised, he stayed late to teach me the books. There was really no time during the day among the never ending chaos.

He put two half filled glasses of whiskey on his desk, then the bottle and a silver case of cigarettes. He then pulled up a chair to where I sat. His knee nearly touched my thigh and the smell of his cologne flooded my senses again as he got close enough so we both could see the ledger.

Like a gentlemen he offered me a cigarette and struck a match to lite it for me before tossing the box to the desk. I took a drag and he leaned forward towards the book, turning the page to today's company take, well the legal income that is. I'm sure for now he wasn't ready to show me the off-track dealings.

"Alright then," he said clearing his throat. "Ready?

We focused on the numbers for maybe a half hour or so but it didn't take him long to realize I already had a head for it. It was only doing the odds that I needed a little help with.

A drink or two in he picked up his refilled glass and leaned back in his chair, getting a good look at me. "You don't still hate me now do you?" He questioned taking a heavy sip.

I turned in my seat to face him, resting my elbow on the back of the chair and my cheek in my palm, "no, but you still owe me for all that shit you chucked in the cut."

He was nealry stunned. "The black eye wasn't enough?"

"Not even close, you're lucky that's all you got," I frowned. "You're very fortunate that I never told my father it was you. That man drilled me for weeks for a name but I never snitched," I replied, taking a good gulp of whiskey.

The truth was, I would have felt sorry for him if my father ever got involved. We both knew the type of man he was back then. He was without a doubt a man to be feared. The young gangster little boys like the Shelby's looked up to.

"Fair enough— I'm sure I can come up with a way or two to make it up to you," he smirked into his glass in a way that sent another wave down my spine. A warning I'm sure.

"I don't doubt you will but if memory serves me right, it was much more than one or two little dollies you stole from me," I replied.

He chuckled into the glass, shaking his head. "You're truly a greedy woman, Anna."

"And you're a fucking bastard, John," I replied and we both laughed.

I then bit my bottom lip, loving the taste of the whiskey on them. It's been awhile since I've drank like this and it felt good to forget everything else, while getting lost in a sea of blue.

He leaned in close, resting an elbow on his knee and my heart unexpectedly started to race again but it was worse this time. I could feel heat moving down between my legs in a heavy wave of anticipation.

"You really shouldn't bite your lip like that," he warned, touching my chin, "I might get the wrong idea."

"And what idea would that be?" I questioned, letting his thumb brush against it and he shook his head.

"I swear you haven't changed. You were never afraid of me back then and that just drove me to mess with you more."

"Really?" I questioned with a frown and he nodded.

"It was fun to me, you always fought back with everything you had," he smiled. "And you never cried."

I laughed. "You knew who my father was back then. What else did you expect from me?"

He smirked. "Nothing less I guess. At least you finally grew into that face of yours," he teased.

I frowned, pulling back. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He leaned back in his chair. "It fits you now, that's all."

I smiled, probably wider than I realized. I put my glass down and looked at him, already giggling at the memory. "Do you remember that time that boy, oh God what was his name? —Howard! That's it. Do you remember that one day when Howard tried to fight you after school supposedly in my honor?"

John burst out laughing, nearly spitting his drink, covering his mouth with his arm. "Yah, that didn't go too well for Howard innet. He almost ended up in the bloody cut with the dollies."

"You were such a brute," I laughed. "The poor boy had no idea what he was really up against. That fucking Shelby temper, I swear it."

"If you really care about him, you should have warned him sweetheart," he replied.

"Warned him? He should've warned me," I laughed again. "I had no idea the bastard was going to do it."

"Really?" He frowned.

I shook my head. "Not a single word of warning. I was so embarrassed. People thought he was boyfriend after that. I couldn't get rid of him."

"Howard was a fool," John chuckled. "He was the only one who didn't realize there was no saving you from me."

"Did you really like me that much back then? You tortured me so much, always pulling my hair and stealing my ribbons."

"I guess I did, considering you were the prettiest girl I'd ever seen and still are," he admitted, moving stray hairs from my face but I just shook my head, trying to break the trance.

He was still a flirt but for a crazy gangster, his fingers were surprisingly soft and gentle as they brushed against my skin. The way my body reacted was surely being heightened by the whiskey, addicting to say the least. Before I knew it I was craving for him to touch me and could feel the wetness pooling in my knickers.

"Always such a charmer," I whispered as I stood. "Well, I should be getting home then," I sighed, knowing if I didn't leave soon what was bound to happen with a man like John Shelby and all this whiskey. God knows if he kissed me, I'd let him fuck me right here on his desk. "I'm starting to feel the whisky in my head."

"You're just now realizing you're feeling it?" He laughed. We finished nearly a half bottle between us. "You're a bit late sweetheart."

I smiled, laughed and reaching for my coat and bag. I was in bigger trouble than I thought. "You might be right," I replied.

John frowned, watching me. "You're not planning to leave are you?"

"How else am I going to get home?"

"You can stay here for the night," he assured me and I shook my head.

"That's alright. I should really go."

"Let me drive you then," he replied, looking up at me.

The cool night air felt good against my whiskey warmed skin. He wore a heavy trench coat and the iconic peaked cap. Every now and then the dim lights from the streets would flick off the blades that were stitched between the brim of his cap. A symbol of who he was.

The Shelby's were some of the most dangerous people in all of Small Heath, but they didn't scare me at all. They were actually kind and caring people. Being with them, kind of felt like home, like a family. I actually liked spending the day at the shop in the mits of chaos, helping the kids with their homework. It was what I was missing in Small Heath.

He stopped the car right outside my door and I smiled at him. "Thanks again for the ride," I said but he wasn't looking at me.

"Is anyone home with you?" He questioned with a deep frown. I'm sure he was looking for the chimney smoke.

I shook my head, "no. It's just me for now."

"You don't have any friends or family who could stay with you?"

I shook my head, "not really. My father is kind of all I got here. All my other family lives way out in the country."

He clearly didn't like the sound of that. He looked up and down the street, then got out to get a better look as he came around to open my door. "Doesn't Tommy have some men set up on the street watching the house?" He questioned before even attempting to let me out.

"That's what he told me," I replied but that look on his face assured me he was about to double check. "You don't have to worry about me John," I replied, getting out. "I'm fine, I promise."

Slowly he walked me up to the door, still looking around as he did.

"Thanks again for the ride."

"No problem sweetheart. You sure you don't want me to come in and check around, make sure it's safe?"

My smile widened and I looked down at my feet then back up at him. "It's alright, really, thank you," I said. To show my appreciation, I placed my hands on his chest as I rose up on my tiptoes to kiss to his worried jaw. In response, a strong hand found its way to my lower back and my heart sped up, stomach flew into a flurry of butterflies and then our eyes met.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" I said, breaking the hold.

"See you tomorrow," he replied.

I was happy to make it in the house without making a fool of myself. I sighed with relief, working my way out my coat, throwing it on the hook. I then kicked off my shoes, heading in the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea to help me warm up, that is until a heavy knock came to my front door and I frowned. Of course it was John, when I looked through the peephole. I sighed then opening the door, feeling the bite of the cold.

"What is it John?" I questioned, like I didn't already know.

"There's no one watching the house," he spat, clearly pissed. He walked past me, inviting himself in, snatching off his cap as he did. "Where the bloody hell could they be?"

"I'm not sure but it's alright. I'll be fine for one night," I assured him.

"I'm not leaving you without protection, so you can go ahead and close the bloody door," he spat and I sighed doing as I was told.

"John—"

"Anna, you need to understand that were at war with too many people to be careless. Not to mention the fact that your father has a long list of enemies."

"So I've heard," I replied, crossing my arms. The list must be a long everlasting one the way they all carried on about it. "So what's your plan?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch," he replied, already working himself out his coat. "I'll figure out what happened in the morning."

I nearly couldn't move. "What about the kids? Don't you have to go home to them?"

"They're with Polly tonight," he replied. "I'll see them in the morning before they go off to school."

"You really don't have to do this," I assured him, damn near begged him. The whiskey had me doubting I could control myself if we got too close again.

"Yes I do. We promised your father we'd look out for you, so that's what we plan to do. I won't hear otherwise," he replied, taking off his suit jacket.

I sighed again, harder giving in. There was no fighting him, he was a Shelby after all. "I guess I'll get you a pillow and some blankets then, you can sleep on the couch."

"Or I could just sleep upstairs with you," he replied and I felt it in my stomach.

"Don't push your luck," I replied, leaving the room and he chuckled.

I felt like a nervous reck. Having him spend the night was too much and my mind raced as I sorted through the linens.

He was crouched down in front of the fireplace getting it going for the night when I got back. He was down to his undershirt and slacks. His muscles flexing and tightened as he built up the fire.

"You'll need more wood for tomorrow night," he said, standing to his feet brushing off his hands. "I'll make sure to cut some for you tomorrow."

"Thanks, that would be great," I replied, placing the blankets on the couch before heading to the kitchen for my cup of tea. Hopefully it would help me sleep.

He was already stretched out on the couch, down to his underwear when I walked back into the room. It gave me the first real look at his complete form. From his shoulders down to his wrists was built and defined. With a solid frame and powerful legs. His skin seemed smooth and his tight undergarments left little to my wondering imagination.

"Good night John," I said, heading for the stairs, cup in hand feeling like a true whore.

"You sure you don't want some company up their tonight love?" He questioned with a sinful smirk. I'm sure by now he noticed he made me flustered.

"Don't make me make you sleep in the car," I replied and he simply chuckled to himself.

"At least let me tuck you in love," he replied, a cheeky smirk across his lips. "I can put you right to sleep," he added and I felt it in my pussy, so I moved faster.

"Good night Mr. Shelby," I replied, trying my best not to bite my lip.

"Night sweetheart," he laughed, putting his hands behind his head.

I quickly changed and threw myself in bed. It was cold, big and lonely and all I could do was stare at the ceiling. I did my best to fall asleep but the thought of John down stairs kept my mind busy. Wondering what it would be like to run my fingers over his stomach, down along his happy trail. Better yet to sit in his lap and straddle his waist while his thick hands gripping my small waist. I turned over on my stomach biting my lip harder, imagining what his heat would feel like tangled with mine. Or how his lips would feel pressed against my neck.

I wanted to scream. I was frustrated to say the least and the worst part was, I had to see him again tomorrow.


	2. The Gentleman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I own nothing.

The warming Irish whiskey was finally starting to wear off and the nipping Birmingham cold somehow found its way deep into my bones, waking me right out of my sleep. I was freezing, clutching onto my blankets. Feeling the sharp cold running down my spine but it was no use just laying here, the fireplace needed more wood.

So I wrapped up in the blanket and force myself down stairs, nearly stumbling over it on the way down. I felt light, holding onto the rail, trying my best to keep my balance as I made my way into the den.

"I shouldn’t have drank all that whiskey," I sighed to myself.

Downstairs was quiet. John was passed out on the couch but it was much warmer down here even though the fire had long started to dim. I sat before it, taking my time adding some old newspaper just to get it going again. Smiling when the warmth touched my face.

“I have it, love,” John assured me. His voice was strong in the silent night, I nearly jumped.

“Oh— thank you,” I replied, backing away from the flames.

He got up, dropping his heavy blankets on my head as he passed, then crouched down in front of me, showing off his bare defined back that flexed and tighten as he worked. I bit my lip, he was such a beautiful sight, a living and walking sin. So much had changed about him since the last time I saw him. I watched him toss in a few larger pieces of wood. He poked it with the rod and the cracking sounds of the wood started to pick up again with the flames.

With that I picked myself up with the pile moving to the couch, it would be awhile before I could go back upstairs to bed. It seems I was stuck down here with him till the house warmed up again.

The iron rod clanked as he put it back, then sighed brushing off his hands and stood to his feet. I made room for him and he sat beside me, his warm arm pressed up against mine. We sat there quiet both watching the flames but after a while I was so tired I couldn't help resting my head against him.

“You alright?” He questioned, with a brow raised, a little surprised I’m sure.

I nodded, moving even closer to him, pulling up my legs and wrapping myself around his thick arm. “I just hate the cold, that’s all.”

He chuckled softly, amused, “I see.”

“You’re so warm, like a bear,” I whispered, closing my eyes, taking in his wonderful heat.

“You’re still drunk init?” He chuckled softly.

“Maybe just a little,” I smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had that much whiskey.”

“We should get you back up to bed then,” he replied.

“I can’t,” I panicked, shaking my head. “It’s too cold up there.”

“Are you sure Anna?” He questioned and I nodded against him.

We were quiet again for a moment and I held onto him a little tighter. His cologne was seeping into my lungs, his warmth finally settling in as the house started to warm up again.

“Tell me John— are things really that bad?”

He looked down at me, our eyes meeting and I could see, see it all. Shit was a lot worse then they were letting on.

“You have no idea,” he admitted, “but we won’t let anything happen to you. I swear it.”

That made my smile, just a little. “I guess I should thank you for staying the night then,” I whispered.

“It was the right thing to do. I couldn’t rightfully leave you here alone without protection.”

“You know, you’ve become quite the gentleman over the years. I’m actually quite impressed,” I replied and he chuckled again.

“You must be drunk, me a gentleman?” He laughed, shaking his head. “No, sweetheart.”

I laughed, “what? Just because your a gangster doesn’t mean you can’t be a good man or a good father, let alone a gentleman.”

“Have you heard the things people say about me?”

“I have but none of that really matters. People are always going to talk, no matter if you do good or bad. I used to hear the things they had to say about my father when I was growing up,” I said shaking my head. “But he was the best man I ever knew. They didn’t know him like I did. But I know everything you do, you do for family. You have a big heart, John,” I said, looking up at him and his jaw tightened. “Fuck what they have to say.” 

“I never thought I’d hear you say something like that to me.”

“Just because we had our differences when we were children doesn’t mean I can’t see you for who you are now. Besides I forgave you a long time ago,” I replied with a smile.

"Really?" He questioned surprised once again. “You know forgiveness?” 

I giggled. "My mother always told me you did those things because you liked me. Just trying to get my attention. She pitied you, you know, having feelings for such a tough little girl. I didn’t believe her at first but when I got a little older I figured it might be true. You were always very protective of me, no one else could bully me but you.”

He cleared his throat and looked away from me. “I might have had— a little crush.”

I laughed. “The way you tortured me? I think it was much more than just a little crush, you have to admit.”

He laughed softly. “Alright Anna.”

“You know sometimes I wonder what things would’ve been like if I never left. What it would've felt like when you finally just kissed me.”

He looked down at me with those piercing eyes and I knew I said too much. I released his arm and he hovered over me with this smile. “It’s not too late you know.”

“What do you mean?”

His warm hand slipped along my cheek, fingers reaching into my hair and I felt myself begin to melt. I could feel my heart racing like a horse on the tracks and every part of my body was starting to unravel.

My hand touched his wrist and he wet his bottom lip. “Just once,” I whispered and with that our lips met for the first time.

His soft lips matched perfectly with mine as he clutched my hair. One kiss led to me in his lap straddling his waist, letting his hands roam over my small frame. He helped me out of my nightgown letting is slip from my shoulders, tossing it like a nuisance to the floor.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, my heavy breast pressed up against his chest. A firm hand gripping the front of my knickers and we both panted as the kiss finally stopped. Our foreheads pressed together our noses inches apart.

“Are you sure Anna?” He questioned, the grip on my knickers tightening in his fist. The only thing between me and his long thick stiffness.

I bit my lip with a heavy wanting nod. I could feel myself throbbing, yearning for him. I couldn’t say no. “I’m sure,” I whispered. “Please,” I panted. It wasn’t like I haven’t dreamed of this moment a thousand times over. I wrapped my arms tighter resting my cheek against his. “I want you John,” I whispered and without a second thought he pulled the thin fabric, snapping it like nothing.

Once again our mouths mashed together urgently, his tongue now tangling with mine as his grip on my waist tightened before he helped me on.

With a heavy thrust my head buried in the crook of his neck. “Fuck,” he moaned. I was soaking wet, dripping down his length. “Christ, Anna.”

He held onto the back of my neck as I took him in to the hilt, as my waist flicked back and forth.

Thick hands clutched my hair and I fell to pieces, moaning loud against his skin. He felt so good, perfect. His head fell back as he held on to my entire frame as I continued to ride. “Fuck,” he panted.

In one motion he had me on my back, our fingers intertwined above my head, my other hand tangled in his hair. Fluid deep stocks brought me closer and closer to the edge till all I felt was this overwhelming bliss.

 

* * *

 

The house was still and warm when the morning came. The glow from the sun shined in through the cream curtains, with the faint hums of the factory far in the distance. I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes only to realize I was back in my bed, alone and naked. I sighed falling back, biting my lip before brushing my fingers over them, remembering last night. 

I turned on my side, looking to the curtains. As much as I wanted John I was a little upset with myself for giving in so easily. I sighed, “oh well. What’s done is done.”

The sound of the big clock started to chimed and I counted seven times and I jumped from the bed. I was nearly late for work. “Shit.”

A Blinder was leaning next to my front door when I finally made it outside. There was no mistaken him although he was much older than the others. Probably the same age as my father but a younger one stood across the street watching with his hands in his slack pockets.

Of course I frowned, confused. “Can I help you?”

“I’m just here to walk you to the shop, Miss,” he replied and I rolled my eyes with a heavy sighed. Now they show up.

 “Very well then,” I replied.

It didn’t make sense to give him a hard time, he was only doing as he was told after all. There was really no fighting them so early in the morning. 

My neighbors watched as the two Blinders followed behind me down the busy block as they walked their children to school or headed for the market or work. They gossiped and whispered but I did my best to pay them no mind. Just like back when I was a child, some things will never change. 

When I walked in the shop, with my escorts of course, John was already standing by the board shouting across the room with a cigarette between his fingers getting things ready for the day. He smiled at me the moment our eyes locked and I could feel my heart taking off again and even the heat on my face when it slightly flushed. I was very thankful when he went right back to work.

Other than that, things felt a little bit more relaxed today even in the chaos. The men told me good morning as I passed and I did the same. Frances on the other hand wouldn't even look at me but that was to be expected.

I made my way inside the cage, dropping my bag on the table but the moment I took off my coat, Finn was in my arms. His head pressed up against my tits and I couldn’t help but hug him back.

“Good morning Finny. Shouldn’t you be at school by now?” I giggled, looking to the large clock on the wall.

He nodded against me and I giggled again, holding his head to me. He was so warm and cute with his big round pink cheeks. I couldn’t help loving on him. God knows he needed it.

“Would you like me to walk you to school?” I questioned and he nodded with a bright smile.

“He can walk himself,” John spat, striding in with his jealousy. “Now go on lad. Hurry on to school. Off you go, she’s busy now.”

Finn grumbled and pouted but reluctantly released me. “But she smells nice,” he whined.

“Trust me, I know,” John replied with a sigh, rubbing his hand over the top of Finn’s head as he crouched down. “Now go on, Polly tells me you made a promise to Anna that you’d be going to school every day. Last time I checked Shelby’s always keep their promises, especially to pretty girls that look like that,” John added and I laughed a little to myself, shaking my head.

“Fine,” he sighed, looking up at me. “Bye Anna,” he said before, running off.

“Bye, then,” I smiled, watching him hurry off to cause mischief and chaos like the brothers before him. “I’ll see you later for study.”

John picked up the ledger off the table, ready to work. “Come on, it’s getting busy, we’ve already started taking bets for the first race.”

I followed his fast pace out to the board and he passed me today’s paper with the upcoming races and times along with the odds on a scrap of paper.

“So when was it decided that I needed an escort to work?”

He sighed, knowing that would be the question of the day. “Relax love, all the women have one. It’s just for the time being,” he assured me. “After we handle a few things you’ll have your freedom, I promise.”

I sighed and picking up the chalk and began filling in a few names for the first race of the day as he went over some numbers in the books. I sighed to myself, deciding it was full time I had a serious chat with my father. What could a man his age really get himself into with the Blinders.

“So you like kids eh?” He questioned, drawing back my attention. “Polly tells me you were good with mine yesterday.”

I nodded with a bright smile, going on my tiptoes to reach a high slot. “I love ‘em. I’ve always wanted to be a teacher. Children are so innocent and pure.”

He lightly laughed to himself but kept his eyes in the book, filling something in with pencil. “Oh I’m sure those pure little boys must love you with a set of tits like that,” he replied and I rolled my eyes.

“You’re such an ass,” I laughed, brushing the chalk dust off my hands after placing the little piece on the table.

He came closer, standing in front of me as I leaned my bottom against the edge of the table. “Oh really? If I remember correctly, last night you called me a gentleman and _a few other things_ ,” he teased and I felt it in my knickers.

I crossed my arms begging for distance but he came even closer and I couldn’t help but bite my bottom lip. “I’m surprised you remember.”

“Look who’s bloody talking,” he teased with a chuckle, tossing the ledger to the table and placed a toothpick in his jaw. “But I have to admit, I’m actually impressed you made it to the shop after all that whiskey last night,” he whispered with a smile. “I didn't think a little thing like you could hold so much and not end up sick.”

“I can manage a little whiskey,” I giggled.

“I see,” he said, lifting my chin, to meet my eyes. “But it’s not the only thing you can handle,” he replied, and I felt those words deep in my gut, radiating down to my core and I bit my lip. “I wish I could have stayed this morning,” he whispered, moving hair behind my ear, his fingers brushing against my flushed skin.

"Why didn't you?" I questioned but I already knew the answer.

“Anna, John,” Tommy interrupted, motioning us over from the cage, breaking me away from John’s soft fingers.

“Come on, let’s see what he wants,” John sighed, just as disappointed as me and probably the rest of the room.

I kept my eyes down following behind John to Tommy, who waited for us in the cage. 

“What’s going on Tommy?” John questioned, crossing his arms, both of us unsure what he could possibly need.

“Listen carefully, I need you two to go down to the petrol boat moorings and check out some inventory. I got word last night that coppers were snooping around the buildings near the junctions.”

“Us? You want me to bring Anna out to the moorings?” John questioned with a confused frown.

“Yes,” he replied, taking a drag on his cigarette. “I need to have it counted and moved tonight. So make sure everything is in order.”

“But why send Anna? Where the fuck is Arthur?” John spat.

Tommy shook his head. “Fuck if I know but I need that inventory looked over properly. Her father owns that building, so if anyone questions you, you have a right to be there,” he spat walking off. “Now go on and hurry back, I need you both here for the last race,” he said over his shoulder while John and I just looked at each other.

 

* * *

 

The day was as nice as it could get for this little ash filled town. The thick dark clouds started to lighten and the wind carried little bits of ash. I watched John drive, who spent most of it trying to work out why Tommy was making certain moves but he was in charge of drumming up new money. 

You could tell John looked up to his older brother in every way but at times it was clear he didn’t always fully understand his methods and in this case, neither did I. From what I understand, Tommy usually never involves the women in his back dealings.

Yes they may trusted my father but I was still an outsider and a woman at that but I guess since I didn’t know where the shipment was moving to there really wasn't much risk to anything, I assumed.

“I was wondering— maybe you could help me out a bit if you have time,” he said and I looked over at him curious. What could he possibly need my help with? “I need help with the kids, they’re running bloody circles around me.”

I smiled. “I guess I could, I pretty much raised my cousins. All children really need is some consistency and structure.”

“And I’ll make sure to pay you for your time,” he added.

I chuckled, looking back out the window. This family really didn’t make sense to me sometimes. “You don’t have to pay me John, your family has done a lot for mine already. This morning when I called to check on my father the nurse told me that ‘The Peaky Blinders’ had paid up all of my father’s hospital bills.”

He looked at me. “What else did you expect Anna? We take care of our own.”

“I’m starting to see that,” I replied. I’m just thankful someone was looking after him when I couldn’t.

I climbed out meeting him at the hood of the car before starting down the rest of the brick road on foot, following behind him.

He slowed down, letting me catch up and kept my pace.

“Are you busy tomorrow tonight?" He questioned, pushing his hands in his coat pockets.

“Not, really. I don’t have anything planned. I could keep the children if you need me to.”

He smiled. “Wouldn’t you rather see a film?”

I crossed my arms over my heavy chest and smiled, looking to my feet. “Wait, is John Shelby actually trying to court me properly?”

“Maybe,” he replied with a cocky smirk.

“What makes you think I'll go?” I teased. 

“Two shillings,” he smirked, pulling two coins from his pocket.

“I’m not a whore,” I spat, pushing him but he only laughed at my weakness. “And even if I was, two shillings would hardly be enough.”

“That’s what they all say love but what I meant was let’s play two-up. Double heads we see a film, double tails we see a film and get drinks,” he smirked but clearly I had no choice if I wanted to go or not, luckily I was interested.

“And if it’s a split?”

“We’ll get a few drinks and I’ll spend another night over,” he shrugged, trying his best to keep the grin off his face but it all sounded like the same plan to me.

I laughed, shaking my head. “You want more already,” I teased and he stopped to catch my wrist and pulled me to face him.

It was the first time I finally realized just how much taller he was, he could see clear over my head. My eyes met his and his warm hand found my waist pulling me closer. “It’s all I think about,” he whispered. “I know you said once but—”

“John!” One of the men yelled. “Oi! Over here!” He called again and my head turned towards the sound, breaking me from John’s gaze.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “I’m coming,” he yelled, releasing me. “For fuck sake's,” he grumbled, heading towards the man, leaving me where I stood at the very edge of the brick road. He looked over his shoulder at me, while I tried to absorb his words. “Come on love, unfortunately we have work to do.”

I sighed, pushing my hands in my coat pockets, following behind them, now trudging through the mud packed road in four inch heels. “For fuck sake's,” I grumbled under my breath. “I loved these shoes.”

The building smelt of old water when I finally made it in. John was already coming my way with a cigarette between his lips and a chair in hand. 

“Here sweetheart,” he said, placing the only chair in the place in front of me. He then took the lit cigarette from his lips and passed it to me. “Have a seat, this might take a while.”

I cracked a very appreciative smile. It was little things like this that made it hard not to fall for him. “Thank you. You’re really trying hard to be nice to me innet?”

“Not really,” he replied, picking up the crowbar, placing the long end on his shoulder. “How I see it, you’re still a woman after all,” and he clearly wasn't a little boy anymore.

“Right,” his fellow Blinder replied.

“Is that why you didn’t want me to come here with you today?”

“It’s exactly way,” he admitted, jamming the crowbar between the lid of the crate and with a heavy downward push, the top popping right up. “Look at this bloody place. I wouldn’t even fuck in here and that’s saying something,” he spat and he meant it. “Besides, this is no place for a woman.”

“A pretty one at that,” his fellow Blinder added and John shook his head.

“I don’t know what Tommy was thinking. This isn’t like him. You don’t belong here.”

“I guess you’re right about that, look at my shoes, they’re all fucked up from the mud.”

“You know what I mean Anna,” he said, moving to the next crate. “All of this inventory, these crates, are contraband. Illegal shit we sell in the Garrison. Woman shouldn’t be exposed to these things.”

“You mean the off book stuff I don’t see,” I said finally looking at the book in my hands. It was different from the one I saw yesterday at the shop, smaller and a different shade of black.

“And should never see,” he replied and I got out of my chair, moving a little closer to the crate, something caught my eye. “But I’m sure that’ll change soon since even the women in our family are fighting for equal rights,” he added with a heavy sigh.

“John, is this a new crate?”

“Should be, came in two nights ago,” he frowned. “Why?”

“I think someone’s opened this one already, these look like crowbar marks,” I pointed out.

He snatched off his cap and took a good look. “I guess what they say is true,” he replied, jamming in the bar and lifting off the top and I looked up at him. “Tommy always says, ‘a woman will always see a minor detail long before any man will ever notice it’s there.’”

 

* * *

 

After the inventory check, the men sauntered down that treacherous muddy road with ease, chatting, smoking and heading for the cars. 

“When the next shipment comes in tonight, make sure you have more men out here and make sure you stay and wait. We move the crates two hours before the shipment delivery.”

“Yes, John,” the man replied.

I tried to keep up with them but my heels made it nearly impossible. I held up my dress, trying my best to keep it clean, but with my luck I got stuck.

“John!” I yelped trying my best not to fall face first.

They all turned back to look at me and of course burst out in a fit of laughter. John flicked away his cigarette and quickly headed back for me. I tried my best to balance on the one foot until he came providing support. I rested my hand on his shoulder as he attempted to pull the shoe out.

“What a mess you are,” he laughed.

“It’s not funny,” I giggled but that was until he freed my shoe. Needless to say it wasn’t worth the saving.

He shook his head before turning his back to me and crouched down. “Alright then, come on sweetheart.”

I had no choice but to climb on, letting him carry me back to the car. I felt so embarrassed, knowing everyone was watching. His thick hands gripped on to my thighs, supporting me as my arms wrapped around his neck. My heart picked up as we went along, pounding against his back.

“Thank you,” I whispered against his ear, placed a kiss to his neck and the grip on my thighs tightened and I felt it to my knickers.

“Anna— be careful where you kiss me. You don’t want to start something you can’t finish,” he replied.

“Sorry,” I smiled against his skin.

“You know, you’re a lot of trouble, always have been,” he chuckled, shaking his head.

“Yes, I know.”

“Let’s get you home then and get you cleaned up.”

“We should probably tell Tommy what we found first,” I replied and he nodded to agree.

He helped me in the car, closing the door behind me. He hurried to the hood, cranking the engine before he climbed in. He gave me a good look and let out a heavy sigh, before finally starting the engine. “Christ,” he chuckled before pulling off.

I leaned back against the seat to lift my bottom, as I pulled down my wet stockings. I couldn’t take it anymore.

“What are you doing?” He questioned with a cheeky smile, his eyes glancing me more than the road. I wouldn’t be surprised if he got a good look at my knickers.

“Keep your eyes on the bloody road. I’m just taking off my stockings, its all wet and dirty from the mud. I can’t stand the way it feels against my skin,” I replied, finally freeing my toes.

We parked in the little covered spot Tommy always parked and John came around to my side to help me out. He smiled down at me. “How you want to do this love?”

I looked at the ground and sighed. As much as I didn’t want to, “I’ll walk.”

 

* * *

 

Tommy’s office was dimly lit when we walked in, smoke from his cigarette twisting and swirling around him before disappearing into nothing. Already I felt like I shouldn’t be here discussing family business. Even though he sent me, it didn’t stop me from still feeling like a complete outsider.

“How was it,” he questioned, clearing his throat.

“For the most part, everything was accounted for but it looks like someone was there before us,” John said closing the office door. “Anna saw some crowbar marks on the newer crates that we haven’t even inventoried yet.”

“Hmm,” Tommy replied.

“No coppers showed up and no one asked any questions,” he added, pushing his hands in his slacks pockets but I couldn’t imagine who would be so brave to question John Shelby. 

“If it was the coppers they would have seized it,” Tommy replied, outing his cigarette with a frown. “So I wonder who was fucking with our stuff.”

“That’s exactly what I want to know,” John replied, crossing his arms. “I’m just surprised they didn’t take anything.”

“Nevertheless, we move it tonight and we need to keep a better eye from now on.”

“Agreed.”

Tommy then frowned as he finally looked me over. “Anna, sweetheart— where are your bloody shoes?”

“I lost one to the mud,” I replied with a sigh and John smirked, chuckling to himself.

Tommy reached in his back pocket for his wallet. “Come, let me give you something for them,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s the least I can do for sending you out there in the first place.”

“That’s alright, I have plenty more at home,” I assured him and he simply smiled. I felt bad taking anymore from them.

“If you say so, sweetheart,” he sighed then paused for a moment. Clearly he had an idea. “How would you like to try something a little different today?”

I frowned and John looked to his brother with a similar expression. “Different how?” 

For a while he had me sitting down and actually taking bets. It wasn’t hard to figure that the older men were willing to bet a little more when dealing with a woman. Especially a pretty one, said Tommy.

What made it worse, I didn’t have on any stockings or shoes. Something about seeing my legs and feet made them act a little funny. Most probably that I was just a whore. John wasn’t too pleased with the change and honestly neither was I but I had to learn all the positions in the shop. I needed to be able to fill any and all spaces when and if the time arrived. It was a requirement.

John checked on me often, and was never too far away. We both knew sometimes the people placing bets could get a little out of hand when betting and whiskey was involved.

Some men tried to give me tips, which I outright refused. The last thing I needed was for them to think I was an actual whore and come looking for me after work.

This made Arthur, who finally showed up, laugh but things soon went south when a drunk got a little handsy. He got a good grip of my wrist, was even strong enough to pull me out of my seat and over the desk when I refused to go outside with him. In no time John and two other Blinders had their hands on him, dragging him towards the exit.

“Fuck off!” John shouted, shoving the man through the door and a foot followed. The man was lucky it wasn’t a blade.

I caught myself nearly smiling, admiring him. As violent as he was, it was extremely sexy seeing him riled up in my honor. It actually made me a little horny for him. There was no doubt John did something to me.

He came back in still pissed and was coming right for me and my little heart picked up, pounding in my chest again like a fucking hammer. 

“John, you need to calm down,” Polly warned as she tried to approach him. “Remember what we talked about.”

But John just seemed to ignore her, his eyes still set on me. “Come now, enough of this, up with you,” he ordered. “Anna, go in my office, now.”

I bit my lip as he took my hand guided me, feeling myself warming up in my knickers. He closed the door behind us and didn’t even let me sit. Instead he had me pressed against the wall, his hands firm on my hips and I clutched his button up shirt.

Our foreheads touched and his jaw clenched. “Are you alright?” he questioned, his eyes set to the ground, my feet.

I nodded, “yes, I’m alright but—” 

“Don’t start,” he spat, releasing me. “I don’t want to hear how I overreacted or how you could have handled it.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” I admitted. “I was going to thank you,” I replied. It was hard to admit but, “he actually scared me a little. He grabbed me so tight.”

John sighed, coming back to me, his hands on my hips again and my hand on the back of his neck pulling him closer. “As long as I’m around, you have nothing to be afraid of,” he assured me. “Do you understand?” He questioned and I nodded. “But, I need you to listen to me. You need to be careful of the things Tommy asks you to do.”

I shook my head, “I know but I can't just tell him no.”

He towered over me, with this look I’ve never seen before. His blue sky eyes piercing into mine. “Why can’t you? Do you have feelings for him?”

I rolled my eyes, clearly this was something that had happened before. “No but, It’s just he’s done so much for me and my father. It’s hard not to do as he asks.”

His hand pressed against the wall beside me head. “Would you whore for him as well?”

I frowned. “John—”

“Answer me, because I want you for myself. I’m not going to let you just walk away from me again. So I need to know that you have limits. Even when it comes to Tommy.”

“I have limits,” I whispered, but I made sure to look him in the eyes when I said it. “I have no intentions in whoring for Tommy or anyone else.”

I felt his body press hard against mine, his hands entangled in my hair and clutching. I could feel my entire body falling apart in his hands. I couldn't understand how he could do this to me. I held on to his wrist closing my eyes before I felt his warm lips mash against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Mr Reliable

There was a light knock to John's office door and the kiss finally broke but the grip he had on me never let up. Christ knows I didn't want it to. Firm hands had found their way onto my cheeks and his hard front pinned me against the wall.

A few more minutes like this and I would have given him anything he wanted. My chest rose and sank as I tried to catch my breath as endless blue pools met my eyes and a second knock echoed through the room followed by Polly's voice. "John," she called, followed by another heavy knock. "John, you open this bloody door."

His jaw clenched, those perfect blue eyes still locked with mine but with another heavy knock he finally released me to do as he was told. With a force he yanked the door open and stepped away and I did my best to pull myself together, fixing my dress the best I could.

"I don't want to hear it Aunt Pol," he spat, turning his back to her. "He was bloody out of line," he pointed. "Coming into our shop, disrespecting our staff. I won't hear of it," he spat.

She closed the door behind her then crossed her arms as he faced her. "Agreed," she nodded once, "but don't you think it's time the poor girl got cleaned up? Look at her, she's a bloody mess, walking around with no shoes, let alone a pair of stockings, it's no wonder the man came at her," Polly shook her head then sighed.

"I'm sorry Aunt Pol," he replied, shaking his head.

"Don't apologize. Just get her upstairs and do it now. You and your brother had your fun. Now do the right thing. I'll go through some of Ada's things," she replied opening the door. "Hopefully I can find a proper pair of shoes that matches her dress," she added before she left, closing the door behind her.

John let out a heavy sigh as he leaned his back against the desk, his fingers ran through his hair before he reached out his hand for mine. I bit my lip taking it as he pulled me between his legs.

"I should've took you home," he whispered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, it was my choice to come back to the shop. If anyone's to blame it's me."

"Still, I should've," he replied, shaking his head as he looked to my feet. "Alright then, let's get you upstairs before Polly starts again. This way love," he said, nodding towards the door.

He never let my hand go leading me up the stairs to a living space. It was usually only Shelby's that were allowed up here as far as I could tell.

"Have a seat," he said motioning towards the couch and I did but I couldn't help but look around. It was much different being up here. It felt more like a home than a shop. I could still hear the hustle and bustle downstairs but it was more like background noise than anything else.

He rolled up his sleeves as he left the room for a moment coming back with a basin, placing it at my feet.

"I'm sorry bout all this," he finally said, crouched down by the tub, pouring in the warm kettle water that was already on the stove.

"You have nothing to apologize for," I assured him. He hadn't said much to me since we left his office. He wouldn't even really look at me. Instead he fixed his eyes on whatever he was doing. I knew he felt partially responsible for what happened but it wasn't his fault. It was no ones. "As long as I'm a woman, things like this are bound to happen," I replied but I felt that pissed him off.

His jaw clenched and he shook his head and finally looked up to meet my eyes. "I plan to change that," he warned before he headed towards the stairs just as Polly was walking up. She watched him pass but neither of them said a word.

With a heavy exhale, she set a pair of shoes on the ground by the small table before sitting in her chair that faced me. She then lit a cigarette and offered me one.

"Thank you," I whispered.

God knows I need it just to face her. A proper lady let alone a woman doesn't run around without shoes and stockings like some child on the streets.

"Ruff day?" She questioned outing the match with a few flicks of her wrist and tossed the box to the table.

"I've had worse," I admitted and she smiled, shaking her head.

"Well that's good to hear. I have to admit, I like having you 'round. You're thick skinned like your mother," she said leaning back and crossing her legs. "You have to be a bit thick working here. The men can make it a bit hard to stand at times."

"I honestly didn't think I would like it here at all when I first walked in. It was so busy and everywhere you looked was a bloody man but it's grown on me," I replied.

"You sound surprised."

"I am. Very surprised actually," I lightly laughed.

"It's in the blood," she replied. "You have a head for it," she added but I wasn't sure if that was a good thing, having a head for illegal business.

"Tommy told me the same thing."

"Speaking of Thomas, he wanted me to speak with you," she said taking a draw, causing me to feel a bit nervous, thinking it could've been about my father.

I sat up a bit more straight in my chair. "Is everything alright?"

"As it can be for the moment, but this morning, he tells me he's about to make a move that could affect this entire family, mainly John."

"What kind of move?"

"That I don't know," she said shaking her head. "He wouldn't say, never does but I need to know your intentions with our John. No bullshit, woman to woman. You don't have to worry I wont tell him and nothing will come of it."

I bit my lip, looking to my feet in the water as my heart started to thump a bit harder till it felt like a bloody hammer in my chest. It was one thing to feel how I felt and know what I felt, but it was another to say it out loud. To admit something to someone you've hardly admitted to yourself.

"It's alright if you're just flirting, having a bit of fun—"

I shook my head, and even frowned, "no. It's not that, it's not that at all. It's just a bit hard to admit but I've always wanted this type of attention from John."

Her brows raised as she nearly choked on here cigarette smoke. "So you actually like him?"

"I've always have, ever since we were kids."

Polly was more than a bit shocked, to say the least. "Even though he bullied you every single God given day? You two would even fight in the bloody church yard."

The memory made me smile. "He was the only boy who wasn't afraid of me. He didn't care who my father was or what could've happened to him. I know it doesn't make sense but—"

She laughed, "you're bloody right about that— but your father was a gangster after all and ya mother kept at his side. So of course you'd like a rough little boy like John."

I smiled at my feet, "he's a lot sweeter now."

She laughed again showing teeth, "to you maybe but he's as dangerous as they say— but I'm sure you knew that."

"He doesn't scare me Polly, neither does the things that he does, because everything he does is for family," I replied and she smiled as she stood to her feet.

"I think I've heard enough but a bit of advise, be careful of Thomas. John gets very jealous, even of his brothers and I won't forgive you if you come between them," she said over her shoulder on her way out. "Now hurry out the bath before you catch a cold."

I did my best to dry off and slipped into one of Ada's lowest pairs of heels in the shade of navy. John was waiting for me by the stairs when I finally made it down. The way he grinned, you knew the bastard was up to something.

"Ready?" He questioned, heading towards the back door.

"Ready for what?" I questioned, pinning up a loose strand of hair, following him outside and when the wind touched our faces, he looked back at me with this devious smile, pulling two shillings from his pocket. "Two up."

"What about the shop?" I questioned looking back at the long everlasting line that reached out the doors. The boys were in there busy like bees. I could hear the shouting and laughing from the streets. If Polly knew we were leaving she'd kill us both.

"I'm sure they can manage for an afternoon."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me," he replied and I bit my lip, knowing this was his way of trying to make things right. It was probably best to indulge him. "Alright, let's get on with it then."

With his thumb he launched the two coins in the air and we both stepped back to let them fall on the sidewalk. When they finally settled we both looked.

"Looks like we're watching a film," John smiled, throwing his arm over my shoulder. The wild butterflies filled my stomach and my cheeks burned as they flushed.

It was hard to ignore the looks we got as we walked down the busy block but it didn't seem to bother him much, I'm sure he was used to it, the looks and the whispering. But it all seemed to fade into the background when he would smile down at me every now and then.

"So what did you and Polly talk about?" He questioned, crossing the road.

I felt nervous lying to him but I had no choice. "It was more of a lecture on being a proper lady. How I shouldn't let men exploit me for money."

He couldn't help but laugh. "She must take a liking to you to lecture you."

"She reminds me of my Aunt," I replied.

The picture house was mostly empty when we walked in. The film hadn't started yet so we sat alone far in the back. His fingers twined with mine and my head found its way to his shoulders, watching as the people slowly trickled in.

"What's next after this?" I questioned but before he could reply five Blinders walked in looking for John and he sighed shaking his head.

"For fucks sake," he spat as he stood buttoning his jacket. "I can't even watch a bloody film without shit happenin'?"

"We're sorry John, Tommy needs you," Skudboat replied.

* * *

 

The shop was just as busy when we got back and I made my way into the middle, unsure where I was needed.

"There you are," Polly said, touching my shoulder and I was thankful she never realized I left. "I need you to do some sorting for a bit. The next race is about to start and Tommy just called for a family meeting."

"Alright," I replied, heading for the table piled high with coins where only a single man tried sorting through the endless pile alone.

John was pissed heading into the side room but it couldn't be helped. Business always seemed to come first with this family. It was something that I would have to remember in future. He looked at me before he walked in and sighed but I tried to smile, letting his know it was alright.

As boring as sorting looked, I didn't mind it. It always gave me time to think. It was a mindless task but probably one of the most important and one of my favorites when I had a lot on my mind. It made the time go by.

The doors for the side room finally opened as the Shelby's finished their family meeting. The brothers put on their caps, getting ready to head out but John came over to me first.

He reached from behind me to grab the empty top hat off the table, whispering in my ear as he did. "I'm heading out, try not to miss me too much sweetheart," he whispered and I rolled my eyes as I tried not to grin.

He walked off but I felt compelled to say something, anything. "John," I called and he stopped to look back at me. "Be fucking careful, alright," I said and he lightly smiled before leaving through the door behind Arthur.

* * *

 

There was a loud banging coming from my front door hours after midnight. Loud enough to wake me out my sleep and I'm sure the neighbors too. I grabbed my gun, making my way down the stairs but the closer I got the more I recognized the big bloody mouth of John fucking Shelby.

I sighed with relief, placing the heavy gun down on a table near the steps but my heart still pounded away against my chest, as he grinned down at me when I finally opened the front door.

"For fucks sake John, what the hell's happening?" I spat, closing my robe, the chilling night air biting at my skin. "What are you doing here so late? There's men watching the bloody house tonight, I swear it. I saw them myself."

Of course he was piss drunk with a cosh leaned against his shoulder and a bundle of wood in the other hand. He rank of rum and cigar smoke that swirled and blended with his cologne.

"I promised I'd bring you wood," he simply replied and I couldn't help but smile just a little, leaning against the door frame. Even drunk off his ass the bastard still remembered. It surely made me soft for him and I sighed.

"Would you like a cup of tea?"

"You invitin' me in?" He questioned with this endless grin.

"Well, you don't drink tea in the streets now do you?"

He made his way into my home, leaning the cosh against the wall and dropped the wood beside it as I locked up. He then stripped from his coat and cap, eyeing my nightgown under my thin robe as he did.

I did my best to cover up but what was the bloody point? The man had already seen, grabbed and kiss nearly every inch of me. He stepped closer, raising his hand to touch my cheek but blood on his face caught my attention.

"Is that blood?"

"It's nothing," he admitted touching the small knick under his left eye and then I noticed the bruising on his knuckles. He'd been fighting, I just prayed it wasn't with the bloody coppers. "Don't make a fuss over it."

"Whose fussin'? At least let me clean it," I spat, moving his hand to get a better look.

He grinned, stepping into me, his hands on my hips. "Clean it? You looking to be my nurse?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just go sit by the fire, let me get a rag." I ordered breaking from his hold.

"Would you like something to eat with your tea?" I asked over my shoulder, making my way into the kitchen.

"No love, forget the tea. I just need my nurse," he replied and I rolled my eyes again.

With that, I turned off the kettle, grabbed a clean rag from the cabinet and ran it under the water from the sink. He was standing by the fireplace, tossing in a few pieces by the time I got back. It should be more than enough for the rest of the night and I was thankful.

"Go on, sit," I ordered, taking a seat on the sofa, folding one of my legs under my knee so I could face him. The fireplace blazed and the heat pressed against my skin, forcing my out my robe.

With a sigh I moved some hair behind my ears then leaned in to wipe the small cut. At least it was small and nothing too serious.

"Thanks again for bringing the wood. I honestly forgot all about it," I whispered, giving the wound a few light taps.

"No problem, I always try to keep my promises."

I smiled, mostly to myself. "That's a good thing you know. It means you're reliable even though you're reckless," I replied.

"You're not going to ask what happened?"

"Clearly, someone in Small Heath is walking around with a bloody hole in their face," I replied and he chuckled. "Besides, I figured if you wanted me to know you would just tell me, aye."

"I don't think I've ever heard a woman trying to mind her business before," he replied.

I laughed, putting down the rag and applied some ointment. "Then I guess I'm a different type of woman then. Most of what I remember about my childhood here was of my father being reckless. After a while, my mother just learned to stop asking questions— they got along better that way," I nodded. "After a while I think she was just thankful he came home at all," I added but hearing myself say it really made me look at John. Did I want the same life or relationship my mother had. Sometimes I wonder if she would've been happier with a simpler man.

"You're very gentle," he replied, bringing my mind back.

"I've had a lot of practice. There, that should do," I smiled as I finished, then brought his bruised knuckles to my lips to kiss them, like I remember doing as a child to my father. It was more out of habit than anything else.

Without warning, he pulled me into his lap straddling his waist and my little heart rightfully took off. Without his coat and jacket, I could actually smell him and the butterflies went wild in my stomach. His arms wrapped around my waist, locking me in place, my breasts pressed up against his chest and I could feel it all in my core.

This wasn't good.

"John—"

"I'm sorry about the film," he whispered cutting me off, moving some hair behind my ear as he looked up at me. His fingers brushed against my cheeks and I nearly closed my eyes. I never noticed how much I missed his touch, craved it. His heavy head then met my chest and I melted, like the snow.

"It's alright. We can always see another one," I replied, running my fingers through his hair.

"Do you think I can spend the night?" He questioned but I already knew that's why he came. "I promise I'll try to be a gentleman. I can sleep on the couch again."

I sighed, still running my fingers through his hair, down to his neck soothing him. I don't know what he went through tonight but it was clear he was in need of some comfort.

"Tonight?"

"Please Anna," he begged pulling me closer and I could feel this ache between my legs.

"That'll be two nights in a row. Dear God, what will the neighbors think?" I teased.

"Fuck the neighbors," he spat in a tired tone and I smiled a bit. It was hard to tell him no, to refuse him when we were like this.

"And the children?"

"They're with Aunt Pol tonight," he assured me.

"Then I guess it's alright then," I replied, not like I would really send him back out there like this anyways.

He held me impossibly tighter, his left hand worked its way up to my breast and gave it a nice squeeze till the strap of my nightgown fell off my shoulder.

"I thought you promised to be a gentleman," I giggled softly and his face buried deeper into my breast making the ache worse, almost too much to handle.

"I couldn't help it," he admitted and I shook my head.

"Well let's get upstairs then, it's late," I whispered.

His eyes met mine, surprised. "Are you sure Anna?"

"We've shared a couch, what's a bed?" I replied and he didn't question it. Instead he stood to his feet, lifting me as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck for support and his lips pressed hard against mine. I giggled against them as he made his way up the stairs. "John, slow down!"

He sat me on the edge of the bed and I could see the conflict in his eyes as he hands rested on either side of me. "I know you said only once, and I'm trying to respect your wishes—"

I shook my head, this shit again. "Just forget I said it," I panted, pulling him back to my lips.

I know what I said but it wasn't easy for me either. Back then I didn't know I would want it this bad. I stripped him out of his vest, working on his dress shirt as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants before he climbed into the bed with me.

Warm hands ran up my thighs, catching my nightie pulling it right over my head. I then made space for him, letting him position himself between my legs. His hand found it's way into my hair gripping before his lips met mine earning a light moan in his mouth.

With the other hand, his fingers found my wetness teasing me to no end, waiting, waiting for my approval. "John, please," I begged, breaking my lips from his and was breathless when he finally entered my heat, pressing all the way to the top. My nails dug into his back riding out this pure unrelenting pleasure. His kissed along my neck as he worked his hips in quick thrusts.

"Christ," he moaned against my shoulder as he sped up, rocking the bed till it hit the wall. "Shit," I moaned, feeling myself ready to come undone as the grip on my hair tightened.

"Cum for me," he whispered against my ear and with a few more quick fluid stokes I did and he came right behind me.

My head felt light until my face tingled and my heart beat furiously in my chest. He rolled off, laying breathless beside me but pulled me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest. His fingers softly brushed against my shoulders before placing a kiss to my forehead. "Smoke?" he questioned and I nodded.

"Top draw," I replied.

It was peaceful, sharing a cigarette in the moonlight, both looking as the light shined in through the curtain. My leg wrapped over his and his fingers gently combed through the edge of my hairline. I never felt so comfortable and safe than I did right now with him.

"I guess that can make up for one of my dollies," I said as he was outing the cigarette on a dish on the bedside table.

He chuckled, rolling on top of me ready to give me more. "Only one?" He questioned, his lips brushing against mine and I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I told you, you're a greedy woman Anna," he said before he devoured my lips, ready to go again.

* * *

 

**Hey everyone, I hope I didn't take too long with this chapter and it's to your liking. Please let me know how you feel in the comment section and I'll be back with another chapter soon. Thanks for reading this far. You don't know how much it means to me!**

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's it for Chapter 1. Please leave a review. The 2nd Chapter shouldn't be too far behind. I've written the majority of the story already! Thanks Again for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
